


Gal Pals

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; 'I saw you used to write Bechloe? Would you consider writing them again? Maybe something with Beca and Chloe and gal pals?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, I haven’t written Bechloe in forever but it was definitely nice to write them again. If you have any bechloe prompts just send them to me:) 
> 
> Is you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com
> 
> (Ps. I just really love Emily, ok?)

 

“Who is gal pal?” Emily questioned and Beca’s hand froze on the trackpad of her laptop.

“No one,” Beca huffed, reaching for her phone only to have Emily pull it out of reach.

“Well, no one is saying they miss you with five kisses.” Emily laughed, almost toppling off the bed but Beca grabbed her arm to stop her, snatching her phone back when it was in reaching distance. “Oh, Beca’s got a girlfriend.” Emily sing-songed, bouncing excitedly on the bed. “Who is she?”

“No one,” Beca sighed, hiding her phone under her thigh and returning to her work.

“Oh, is it that girl from your work? The one with the awesome hair?”

“No,” Beca answered in a monotoned voice, hoping complete lack of interest in this game would deter Emily. It didn’t.

“Is it the sorority girl you were dancing with at the party last week?”

“No,”

“Is it…”

“No,” Beca cut Emily off before she could even speak, hoping that would shut her up.

“What about…”

“No, Emily.”

“You can tell me,” Beca looked over at the pouting freshman, a freshman that she had, as much as she tried to deny it, became rather close to while they were working on the mix for Worlds.

“Fine, but there will be no squeaking, no aweing and no ‘that’s so cute'ing.”

Emily pulled on her most serious face and nodded. “Deal.”

“It’s Chloe.” Emily’s eyes sprung open and her jaw tensed, she looked like she was on the verge of exploding so Beca rolled her eyes and murmured. “Go on then.”

The squeal that left Emily’s lips almost deafened Beca, “That’s so cute,” she grinned, bouncing excitedly on the bed.

“Dude, dolphins would have heard that.” Beca groaned, closing her laptop and leaning back against the headboard.

“Tell me everything,” Emily demanded, moving to lie down on her stomach beside Beca, probably a little closer than she should be. “Who asked who?”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were home.”

Beca let out a little sigh of relief when she heard Chloe’s voice, the red head not batting and eyelid at how close Emily was to her and instead just bounced over to lie on the opposite side of Beca.

“I texted you.”

“Yeah, I got it. And so did Emily.”

Chloe glanced between a grinning Emily and a pouty Beca. “You told her?”

“I couldn’t really say no to that face.” Beca pointed to Emily who pulled her best pouty face.

“Fair point.”

“So?” Emily grinning, her bright eyes on Chloe as she leaning her chin on Beca’s arm, completely ignoring the way Beca tensed up at the contact. “How did you both become gal pals?”

Chloe’s face lights up, her cheek resting on Beca’s other arm as she plunges into the story of how they had first got together and how they had been arguing about the set for Worlds and Beca had been going on about how the last thing she needed was to have Chloe around.

Emily frowned at that, she didn’t see how that had resulted in them getting together.

Chloe shook her head and continued on with her story, explained that she had looked hurt after Beca had said that to her and asked her what the hell that was supposed to mean. Beca had groaned frustratedly and yelled about how she couldn’t think straight whatever Chloe was around, about how Chloe just seemed to turn her brain to mush and make her feel like a giddy teenage girl.

Emily awed, poking at Beca’s stomach. “That’s so cute!”

Beca rolled her eyes, turning away from Emily’s bright eyes only to be met by Chloe’s.

“And then she kissed me,” Chloe finished, grinning up at Beca who huffed, the heat rising in her cheeks under the eyes of her girlfriend and what she would probably now consider her best friend (When the hell did that happen?).

“I knew you were a big softy under all that bravado.” Emily grinned, pouting up at Beca.

“God, you are both so irritating.” Beca sighed, looking up at the ceiling since she couldn’t cover her eyes with her arms to hide herself from them.

Both Emily and Chloe laughed at Beca’s discomfort, Emily pushing herself to sit up. “Anyway, I will leave you both to it, don’t wanna third wheel.”

“No, you aren’t, I was going to ask Beca to watching Mary Poppins with me.” Beca groaned at the fact Chloe wanted to watch another movie with her but Emily seemed to think she was groaning at Chloe asking her to stay and quickly shook her head.

“No, it’s ok, I don’t want to intrude.” Emily assured.

Beca uncovered her eyes, nodding towards the door. “Go get changed, kid, with you here I might be able to fall asleep without Chloe getting pissy.”

“No, honestly…” Emily tried but Beca shook her head definitively.

“Go,” Beca huffed, gently kicking Emily’s butt when she stood up. “And bring snacks.”

Chloe waited for Emily to excitedly hop down the stares before snuggling closer to Beca. “Someone has a soft spot for the legacy.” She teased in a sing-song voice.

“Shut up, nerd.” Beca huffed halfheartedly, turning her head to softly kiss Chloe.

“How was work?” Chloe whispered once Beca pulled back and Beca just shrugged, telling her it was fine.

They laid like that for about five minutes before Emily came stumbling back upstairs dressed in a duck onesie and carrying an armful of whatever candy she could find in the kitchen.

Both Chloe and Beca sat up with their backs pressed against the headboard, leaving enough room for Emily to sit back beside Beca.

“This was my favourite movie growing up.” Emily admitted as she sat down, grinning excitedly and Beca pulled up the movie on her laptop before transferring it to the TV.

As much as this was one of Emily’s favourites both she and Beca had been working hard all day so by the halfway mark both of them had fallen asleep, Beca’s head falling onto Chloe’s shoulder while Emily curled up against Beca’s side, looking both ridiculous and adorable in that onesie.


End file.
